marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Man-Beast (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = High Evolutionary (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Mount Wundagore, Transia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'10" | Weight = 320 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Lupine characteristics but humanoid form. | Citizenship = New Men | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, professional villain | Education = High Evolutionary's electronic tutoring process | Origin = Artificially evolved wolf. | PlaceOfBirth = High Evolutionary's Citadel of Science, Wundagore Mountain, Transia | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor #134 | Last = Heroes for Hire / Quicksilver Vol 1 '98 | HistoryText = Origin The Man-Beast is a genetically modified wolf created by The High Evolutionary to gain human-like form and intelligence. Unlike the Evolutionary's previous New Men, he was created using a new isotope which granted him a heightened physicality and enhanced mental facilities, which also meant greater ambition. Leading a revolt and ousting his own master from his own home, the Man-Beast sought to raise an animal army that could take over the world, but was ultimately stopped by Thor. After the Evolutionary departed for space, the Man-Beast once again attempted to usurp his citadel for his own fiendish ends, and began brainwashing the few New Men who remained on Earth before he was defeated by Wolverine and Kitty Pryde. Later, he would follow his creator into space and attempt to wrest control of his new society on Counter-Earth, only to be thwarted by Adam Warlock and partially devolved for his trouble. He would later emerge in the world of man under the guise of the Hate-Monger, and used a specially-designed psionic device to induce hatred in as part of his scheme to have humanity destroy itself while he repopulated the world with his fellow New Men. This plan would too become thwarted by Spider-Man, leaving the Man-Beast to become caught in the explosion of his own device and presumed dead. The siege of Wundagore When the Evolutionary eventually returned to Earth, he created a new generation of his royal guard, the Knights of Wundagore, which was to include a new lupine member named Sir Wulf. Fearful that his servants would not trust another wolf after the traitorous action of the Man-Beast, he clad him entirely in armor and dubbed him "Lord Anon." Unknown to anyone, however, Sir Wulf was secretly killed and replaced by the Man-Beast himself, who used this position to infiltrate the team. Allying himself with the mutant Exodus, he tried once again to claim his creator's home for his own, only for he and his allies to be defeated by the Knights and the Heroes for Hire. After losing the battle, he was completely de-evolved into a real wolf by the Evolutionary, with all memories of his previous life erased. | Powers = The Man-Beast is the ultimate end of evolution, possessing the combined powers that a wolf and a human will have a million years into the future. He can sense life forms in another room than the one he is currently in. He has the ability to destroy the time sense of another being, leaving them eternally unable to move, and possesses a field of mental repulsion that can block the hammer throw of Thor. He can erect impenetrable psychic barriers, shoot out an elemental Mind Blast to disable another being, create an unseen anti-matter barrier which no positive atoms can penetrate, and transpose the molecules of a wall and walk through it. He has also shown an ability to induce brute hate in humans, probably using pheromones. | Abilities = * Super-Genius Intelligence: The Man-Beast possesses a brilliant scientific mind once said to be fifty-thousand years beyond contemporary thinking. He has also shown enough skill to create his own psionic devices. Master Combatant: The Man-Beast possesses the knowledge of every form of combat a million years in advance of the current timeline. | Strength = Super-Human strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Man-Beast had a mechanical device which increased his own natural hate-causing powers. He is also naturally equipped with claws and sharp teeth, which he primarily used while fighting. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Man Beast | Links = * Man-Beast at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Lupine Form Category:New Men Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Geneticists Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Scientists Category:Pheromones Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Claws Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Wolves Category:Strength Class 25